wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Yinto Crisis
|side2= |hidebattles=1 |battles= |hideevents=1 |events= |hidecommanders= |commanders1= Taonus Gratus Great Admiral Hinjus |commanders2= President Bly General Trosco Regional leader Fin Asura President Joesey |hideforces= |forces1= Techian Navy * 2nd Element * 3rd Element Techian Marines * 1st boarding party * 2nd boarding party |forces2= Bion Navy * 20 Andoria Frigates * 2 Pandorum Starships BlyDonian Fleet * Excalibur * 6th fleet (8 ships) Gammetan Navy * Delatus Lunoric Air Force * 4 squadrons * 5 squadrons |hidedeployed= |deployed1= Techian Navy * 1st Element * 2nd Element * 3rd Element Techian Marines * 1st boarding party * 2nd boarding party |deployed2= Bion Navy * 20 Andoria Frigates * 2 Pandorum Starships BlyDonian Fleet * Excalibur * The 6th Fleet Gammetan Navy * Delatus Lunoric Air Force * 4 squadrons * 5 squadrons |hidecapabilities=1 |capabilities1= |capabilities2= |hidecasual= |casual1= 1 TX-2 (destroyed by Lunorics) 1 marine (friendly fire incident) |casual2= Devlabordich (captured) 4 crew aboard Devlabordich (killed) Yinto government headquarters (725 killed, 4,734 wounded) 4 Shar 45T squadrons (destroyed) 4 Bur Man 55T squadrons (destroyed) 4th naval unit (destroyed) 13th naval unit (destroyed) 14th naval unit (destroyed) 20th naval unit (destroyed) |overallcasual=36 ships destroyed 1 ship captured 15,275 (military), 725 (government), 76 (civilian) = 16,076 killed, ~23,734 wounded |civilian= ~23,000 civilians (wounded) 76 civilians (killed)}} The was the shortest major conflict to ever occur in The Appearance between BlyDonia, Gammeta, Lunor and Techia. It was the closest that Appearence members have ever come to an inter-coalition war between the Capita Council (which was reformed in to the CDC) and the Appearence Imperial League. Background The Appearence Imperial League was founded in early 2011 with the expressed intention of defending militaristically and politically nations in the coalition against exterior threats. The main threat to Imperialism (and therefore Techia) was BlyDonia, who in the BlyDonian-Jankan war of 2010 had took a Jankan planet, with Janka being Techia's ally. In the BlyDonian-TEC peace treaty, the matter of Nakar IV, a planet which had been taken by BlyDonia from Janka, was discussed, however nothing was resolved and the two nations agreed on mutual peace after a 362-day armistice from the KBY-TEC war. Hostilities were naturally high between BlyDonian and Techian governments, caused by both the rivalling leagues and previous events mentioned, however no militaristic encounters had ever occured between BlyDonian and Techian forces. On the maiden voyage of the Excalibur, the new BlyDonian flag ship, a detour was taken caused by a distress signal from a freighter over an unknown planet, Scion. BlyDonian, Gammetan and Yulairian forces ended up combating what appeared to be an invincible ship in the Skirmish over Scion, the Nirvana. After they retreated with no losses, it attacked Lunor. The BlyDonian and Gammetan forces arrived a week later after the ship left, however casualties had already mounted and the Lunor planet of Jeriona II was in disarray. Prelude Lunor was still repairing from the damage the Nirvana caused in the Nirvana Crisis, however had BlyDonian medical frigates and Delatus on Jeriona II and the Excalibur around Plaora, the capital. The TEC forces were looking to claim Yinto until BlyDonia gave back Nakar IV to Janka, and executed it by sending the 3rd element to Yinto. Bombardement At 12:06 ETS, the ships in the 3rd element arrived over Yinto, commanded by Great Admiral Hinjus. In it at the time were 24 TX-2s, 19 TX-5s, 7 cruisers and TX-3 "Optaphrus." He ordered the ships to spread around the planet and begin bombarding the government headquarters and military bases. All Lunoric naval forces were on stand-by or reserve, so didn't have time to respond. Chogun Airbase situated in a dense forest was left untouched by the Techians as they did not notice it. They began preperations for attacking the enemy vessles, knowing that they could not be detected until their approach. Orbital encounter At 16:20 EST, President Bly recieved a communiqué from President Joesey, the effective leader of the Lunor Republic. He reported to Bly that Yinto was under attack. Bly immediately commed Delatus, and they rendezvoued over Jeriona II by 16:23. Here Bly informed Trosco he officially reformed the Capita Council in to the CDC, and made General Trosco (commander of Delatus) the commander-in-chief. At 16:25, the fleet entered hyperspace. By this time, the Techian fleet had finished bombing the planet and was just awaiting orders. Then at 16:27, the fleet dropped out. Excalibur charged it's weapons, preparing to encounter the Nirvana, however Main Officer Kortoris Phane reported multiple unrecognized contacts, and confirmed it was not the Nirvana. A communication was established between the two fleets. The governer on the planet confirmed that it was the TEC that bombed the planet. The BlyDonina and Gammetan forces decided to prepare for combat regardless of Hinjus' denial. By 16:37, the 2nd Element had arrived containing another 21 Techian ships, and BlyDonia had called in the BlyDonian fifth fleet as well as Bion reinforcements. Then at 16:39, strike craft from the Techian fleet began firing, and shortly after Techian fleet ships began firing. Delatus and the Excalibur returned fire immediately. Craft emerged from the shield of Devlabordich, however were shot down within seconds by superior Techian forces. President Bly ordered a capita council meeting in-combat. Bly and Trosco both suggested a retreat, then instinctively began at 16:42. However, the devlabordich's shields were failing, and a missile managed to hit the ship hard enough for the sensetive hyperdrive to turn offline. Trosoc was beamed aboard the Excalibur shortly before the Bion, BlyDonian and Gammetetan fleet (minus devlabordich) left. Aftermath The TEC ships turned to face Devlabordich, however did not fire. At 16:45, Bly requested a comm with Fin Asura, the most powerful Regional Leader of Gammeta. Trosco reported the Devlabordich had been captured.